A Simple Bevin Story
by TheInspired0ne
Summary: Ben and Kevin are in a really bad mood and a failed mission doesn't really help, or does it? Set during Ben 10 Ultimate alien. Yaoi.


**Warning: **Yaoi content, so two guys making out and stuff, some strong language and a bit of violence.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, ben 10 is not mine, none of its series, but the plot is, so enjoy?

**A/N: **As the title says, this is simply a bevin story of how Ben and Kevin went from being simple friends to being something more. enjoy.

* * *

The fire gave another loud crack as another was crumbled and fell, the smoke was sky high now but there was no one for miles to see. The building, no a pile of rocks, ash and scrap metal, was a massive factory not even five minutes ago, localized in the middle of nowhere, protect by natural boulders that surrounded it and hide it from a road a few miles away. It was a factory specialised into mass production of alien weapons, that later would be sold in the intergalactic black market, of course. A simple planet like earth was perfect for the location, or so the master mind behind it thought till Ben Tennyson and his lackey (saying that out loud earned him an extra punch in the face) Kevin decided to drop by.

A loud crack from the fire accompanied by a loud booming sound announced another part of the factory exploding and going ablaze, though this one expelled smoke, much like the others, but also the intruding pair, who didn't really plan out what to do after destroying a particularly flammable machine. Ben and Kevin ran with the utmost speed they could manage, full of bruises and cuts, panting for air but not daring to stop to catch it, their clothes now turned into beaten up and smoky rags, and just about managed to avoid the factory finally going off into one glorious, huge, powerful and flashing explosion. The power of the explosion sent the teens flying, together with every pebble present and few, rather large boulders, and the sound echoed for miles in the lonely, deserted rocky field.

After such a close call and a barely completed mission it would be expected that the feeling of success, and exhaustion, would make the hero duo either collapse and pass out, lie down on the floor and rest till they can move again or even make one last push towards the green cars parked not too far and go home, but in fact both teens shakily got up to their feet and glared at each other. "Great plan Kevin! Next time bring a few bombs so we can tie it to us, that will save us a lot of time!" Ben all but shouted as he cut the air with his hand to emphasise his point.

Kevin looked shock for a brief second before growling and replying in the same tone and a louder voice. "Me?! You were the one that promised to go Big Chill and ended up going Swamp Fire, which was the main reason for the spreading fire, in case you haven't noticed!" He ended his point with a strong poke of his index finger on Ben chest, pushing the boy back a little, it was a shock he didn't fell considering how tired he was at that point.

Both the brunette and the raven were barely standing, every joint of their body hurt, their legs were shaking and pleading for rest, but standing they remained, glaring and growling at each other, shouting insults and mistakes made in this mission, absolute rage fuelling them with just enough stamina and strength for them to not only stand, but also shout and wave. It's not that they were truly angry at each other, it's just that they were already in a mood before the mission and such a catastrophic, even if successful, ending was the last drop needed to make their anger overfill.

Both were dealing with nasty breakups for a starter. Kevin and Gwen broke up and claimed to be a mutual decision, but there was something that Ben knew was being kept secret between only the two of them and it was something that had to do with Kevin, and that was eating him inside, the brunette could tell. Ben on the other hand was pretty much dumped when Julie decided to move to German to improve her tennis and claimed that a relationship kept with an ocean in the middle was too much for her. And as any other breakup a series of events and emotions followed. The emotions were always there but neither boy ever had the chance to deal with them since Earth always seem to be in some sort of trouble and the events were of course of people asking what happened, how are you doing, who said what and so on. That and the fact that the team was barely being able to carry out their mission properly since the atmosphere was always heavy and neither of the hero trio wanted to really talk to each other – or to be more specific, Kevin and Gwen weren't really talking to each other and Ben didn't like talking to anyone.

Somehow they survived the missions, the questions and still remain friends enough to hang out now and then, especially Gwen who seem to recover much faster than the boys. That is, till today, when Gwen had to babysit for her neighbour and Ben and Kevin were suddenly faced with the mission of destroying a hidden factory. Any other day the mission would be so easy that they could complete it while yawning, but with both Ben and Kevin so unfocused and coordinated a a lot of mistakes were made, resulting in a exploding building nearly collapsing and going supernova with both of them inside.

"I am so sick of you Kevin!" Ben shouted ten minutes into the argument, neither giving ground or into the exhaustion of their body, regardless of how much their legs ached and their throat burned. "Always needing to be the big, manly man who can destroy anything with his bare hands, but is never able to use his peanut sized brain!" He took a step closer and conveniently ignored how childish and ridiculous the last bit of the insult was.

Kevin also took a step forward, "Well sorry mister big hero! Look at me, I am a girly boy who can only do any good when I turn into weird creature that I don't even know the real name!" He shouted with a mocking voice and did a face to match it. "You are nothing without that watch, Tennyson!"

By that time both men were standing but inches of each other, their eyes locked into a glaring contest and their brains going nearly overheating as they tried to figure out if they even had the strength to throw a punch, or even another insult. For a moment all was very, very quiet, not even the wind dared to make a sound, and then it happened. The pile of rubble that remained from the factory collapsed a bit further down making a rumbling noise and then the heroes charged, but instead of faces meeting fists the unexpected happened and face meet face! Lips met lips into a furious kiss that lasted one or two seconds at most and them both boys jumped back.

Standing and panting they examined each other carefully, looking for a sign of disgust, muckiness or anything that implied that the very quick peck was a mistake, a unexplained action of an invisible villain nearby, an accident where both tripped and fell in the perfect angle, but nothing was found. Neither looked guilty, shocked or any other emotion. They still looked tired and pissed off, all that changed was the anger in their eyes, quickly going from rage to complete and absolute desire. It was all very quiet once more as they both understood that they wanted, no, needed each other right now and then! Ben bit his lower lip while Kevin licked his, and then they were locked back into a furious kiss in the blink of an eye.

If anger only gave the two of them enough strength to stand and shout, desire provided so much more! The teens kissed passionately, though it kiss may not be the right word for it was more like a very clumsy and sloppy battle of dominance between two tongues. Their hands weren't sure what to do, so they kept running everywhere, grabbing and touching anything that came into their path and quickly moving on, their bodies kept rubbing against each other in need of friction. But it wasn't just a very intense making out , it was also a very intense battle of dominance, to point that they weren't simply rubbing for the friction put also trying to push the other into the ground – a battle which would most likely be easily won by Kevin if he was at his full strength.

Kevin was the one to get the upper hand first, as Ben's right foot slipped and allowed the bigger teen to slam the brunette against a close by rock wall. Ben let out a groan of pain, or maybe a moan of pleasure, and Kevin took the chance to suck on the exposed skin of his neck, making the hero gasp and shiver, but he didn't back off. Ben quickly used the fact that Kevin let his guard down and turned them around, with the raven being the one slammed against the wall this time. Kevin was about to groan and complain but a invading tongue quickly such him up, and when Ben jerked his hips upwards, applying much needed pressure and friction to a left out organ, it was the ruffian who moaned into the kiss.

The battle kept on going with neither giving out, every time one got the edge and dominated for a while the other quickly replied and took charge, only stopping when both were on the floor, Kevin lying on the floor with his hands on Ben's hips and the brunette sitting on his lap, using his arms and elbows for support. They weren't sure how long they had been going at it as they desperately tried to catch they breath and didn't dare to break eye contact, they could feel that doing so would ruin everything right then and there.

Then Kevin smirked.

Ben smirked back.

Their lips crashed brutally, painfully, and engaged in a more heated and intense battle, though somehow less sloppy now. The raven moved his hands south and grabbed Ben's perky butt, the brunette in response started to dry hump their crotches together with a passion, desperately needing release, something that was achieved almost as soon as both action happened. Both teens let out a groan and a muffled out moan, neither allowing for it to truly escape their throat – no, that would be a sign of defeat, of that they were sure, even if only by instinct since their brain had longer been turned off and taken over by desire – and shivered. It only lasted a few seconds, five at most, as their pants got very wet and sticky, their body shivered in absolute pleasure and the act seemed to be forgotten and impossible to relearn, but for them it lasted an eternity as they saw white and felt electricity running through their whole bodies.

Then the magic was gone. Ben look Kevin and Kevin looked at Ben, both breathless and not quite sure of, well, anything. The brunette slowly got up, taking a few steps away from his friend, and tried to dust himself off, conveniently avoiding the wet area, the raven on the other hand took a while longer to get up, and when he did so he didn't bother to dust off, it's not like his clothes weren't already destroyed and dirty before all that rolling in the dirt game.

Silence reined once more as both teen tried to understand what happened a few minutes ago, neither daring look at the other or knowing how to react. After a while Kevin decided to break the silence. "Ben-", he started in a whisper only to be abruptly interrupted by Ben. "Look Kev, how about we pretend this never happened?" He asked, big green eyes, full of….Kevin wasn't quite sure what, looking at the ruffian.

Kevin wasn't sure what he wasn't expecting, but he knew it wasn't this, so he gaped for a second before his usual scowl returned to his face. "Sounds good to me, Tennyson. I was going to suggest the same thing." He said, almost instantly regretting but not managing to stop, "I guess exhaustion must have hit me pretty hard, or something hit me in the head or something. I'm just glad that is over." He finished. _Sure you are, very glad, just look at the mess in your pants. _A voice in his mind added in a sarcastic tone. Kevin ignored it. For a brief second he thought he could see pain across Ben's face, but it was too quickly gone for him to be sure. _I'm seeing things. He is the one that suggested this, why would he be hurt by me agreeing to it? _He thought. Ben simply nodded and walked towards his car, quietly getting in and driving away. Kevin let himself fall back on the ground and looked at the sky as he played the whole event, no, the whole mission once again in his head trying to understand what happened.

The next day things were back to normal. And that is the normal that the trio is used, not the normal before the missions with all the tension, weirdness and awkwardness built up with all the breakups. It started like any Monday starts, with them meeting at Mr. Smoothies after school.

Gwen had been the first one to get there, which was actually odd since Ben is always the first one there thanks to his addiction to the sugary drinks. She got herself a strawberry smoothie and went to sit down on a table outside, using the unusual peace to enjoy the warm sun offered that day. Ben showed up five minutes after, taking a sit next to her with a blue smoothie on his hand. "Hey Gwen." He greeted her with a smile. That was also odd to Gwen, since lately all of Ben's smiles had been somewhat fake as he tried to hide how badly the breakup had hit him, but this smile was definitely a carefree-happy-go-lucky-Ben smile.

The mana user was about to ask if something happened, or simply return the greeting, when a loud voice was heard on her other side. "Gah, brain freeze!" Kevin groaned as he palmed his forehead and held his green smoothie away from him, as if it was poison. When he felt somewhat better he took a sit next to the redhair girl and heard Ben giggling like a girl. "What's so funny, Tennyson?" He asked as his scowl deepened. Ben didn't reply, or more like he couldn't as his giggle burst out into a laugh, so Kevin simply growled quietly and turned to Gwen. "Why do we hang out with him again?" He asked casually.

And once again Gwen was shocked, and that was three shocks in less than ten minutes. Up until two days ago Ben had a gloomy aura as he tried to sound and act like his positive and cheerful self, while Kevin was more grumpy than ever, having a hard time to talk or even look at Gwen, and now they were completely back to how they always act! What did she miss yesterday? Mentally shaking herself away from the shock and back to reality she smiled. "You got a smoothie moustache," she replied as she pointed towards his face, "and I think it may look like it's made of buggers to Ben." She finished as she stifled a chuckle and Ben only laughed harder. Kevin groaned loudly as he cleaned his face before throwing his drink at the brunette, which was quickly followed by a long, whiny 'hey'. Now Kevin was the one laughing.

That day things were definitely back to normal. They laugh, they hang out, they got rid of some alien going rampage in a small town with absolute easy and perfect team work, and after doing so they all burst out in a loud laughter for no particular reason. As the week progress Gwen noted that things were exactly normal, but it were real smalls things, such as sometimes she left both boys alone and when she returned there was an awkward atmosphere, like someone talking about everything but what it's needed to be talked.

Then on the following Monday a revelation come to light. Just like the previous Monday, the heroic trio met at Mr. Smoothie, and this time Kevin made sure to get one that wasn't green, and just hang for a while, talking, laughing and relaxing until the next inevitable treat would appear – though Ben was hoping for none since he had an important football match that afternoon. It was after a moment that they had just all laughed at a joke and a rare silence proceed it, where the atmosphere was just so nice and relax no one need to speak. Kevin glanced at Gwen, then at Ben and back at Gwen, a very faint pink tainting his cheeks by then. "Gwen, Ben, I have something I need to tell you gys." He said shyly with the faint shade in his cheeks getting somewhat stronger now, making it clear he was blushing.

Gwen wandered what revelation could be so impactful to make Kevin blush. He rarely ever did so, or speak shyly for that matter. The last time he did was when her father had caught her exchanging a kiss with him outside of her house. "What is it Kevin?" She asked, her tone a mixture of concern and curiosity. Ben also looks very curious, but there was something in his eyes, something very faint, like….fear? Gwen couldn't quite guess it.

Kevin scratched the back of his neck, looked around to make sure no one else was listening, looked at Ben, looked at Gwen and sighed. "Well, I'll be straight out with it. I am gay." He said bluntly, his usual scowl never leaving his face, making it look like he was cool saying it, but the blush on his cheek was now a distinctive red, showing he was actually quite embarrassed. Ben was squinting his eyes, looking at Kevin as if he was missing the punch line or if the raven was holding a very sensitive bomb. Gwen on the other hand simply giggled and shook her head as if quickly dismissing that information like it was nothing.

"I knew that already." She said with a smile and both boys gaped at her, Kevin quickly recomposed himself and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Well, as we dated I got the feeling you were less and less attracted to me, it got to a point where getting a kiss out of you was a miracle. When we broke up I thought it may be me but then I thought a little bit and figure it was more likely that you were gay. I mean, what's with all the posters with shirtless men in your room?" She asked crossing her arms. Kevin opened his mouth to defend all his rock metal bands posters, but Gwen saw it coming and raised her hand stopping him. "Save it. I'm going to get another smoothie and we can talk some more about this." She said getting up and going into the shop.

Ben used the opportunity to give the raven a glare. "What are you doing?" He asked in a low voice. Kevin raised an eyebrow not understanding what the brunette meant with that question. "Look, I know what happened at the factory mission was, erh, something new nd unexpected, but I am not gay, Kevin!" He finished, putting extra emphasis when he said 'not' to make sure his best friend got the point.

Kevin only response was to burst out in a roaring laughter, which would have caught up the attention of the people around them if the place wasn't pretty much deserted. "Get real Ben, do you think I have suddenly fallen in love with you just cus we made out once?" Kevin asked with a smirk, catching Ben off guard, "Oh, and by the way, you are not even that much of a kisser. I guess that being hero doesn't mean you are good at kissing." He teased, and that was enough to make Ben blush, but before the brunette could reply Gwen returned with a yellow smoothie and sat back down.

Ben simply growled softly and got up. "Whatever! I have to go anyway, the coach wants to go over the football match strategy before the match itself. Twice." He said with a small sigh and the shake of his head, his couch had been over the plan so many times it was ridiculous. He threw away his empty plastic cup, picked up the bag with his uniform and looked at his friends. "You guys are going to come to watch, right?" He asked with big green eyes full of expectations.

"Of course!" Kevin replied almost instantly, getting curious looks from both Tennyson. "What? It's not like we have anything better to do!" He defended himself with a shrug and the cousin duo let it go, it was true they had nothing to do besides the football match. Ben got in his car and drove away, allowing Kevin to fall down on his chair and let out a sigh of relief, which didn't last long as he noticed Gwen giving him a smirk and a knowing look to him. "What now?" He asked sitting himself back up and letting the scowl return to his face.

Gwen giggled and put a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "You are into Ben." She said with a smile and the small blush on Kevin's face informed her that she was right. "Oh, don't worry, he doesn't know, he is too dense, even if you make it extremely obvious." She said with a shrug. The raven was about to ask what she meant with that, but the red hair saw it coming and saved him the trouble. "Well, it's been really obvious since last Monday at least. Maybe you haven't noticed, but you've been doing a lot more stuff Ben ask of you, jumping in front of projectiles aimed at him even when he is in the form of an invulnerable alien and you stare at him at lot. When he is not looking, of course." She finished, though there were a lot of other things that could make the list, but she was only making a point.

Kevin sulked up a bit, grabbing his empty plastic cup with both hands and looking at it. "Doesn't matter. He likes girls. It's a good thing he is dense." Then he threw his cup away in a small fit of rage. "Whatever, who cares anyway? It's not like he is the only guy in the world! I'll be fine." He said loudly with false determination and crossed his arms, but Gwen gave him a dubious look, clearly not convinced.

The mana user let out a sigh and used her powers to pick up the empty cup and levitate it into a nearby thrash can. "Ok then, if you say so. I guess I don't need to tell you how wrong about Ben you are then. " She said softly while taking a sip of her drink, and that was enough to not only catch the ruffians attention, but to drop his guard completely too as he look at her with huge eye, begging for her to explain, not that he would actually beg or anything similar. Ever. His pride wouldn't allow such action. "Well, I am not sure if he likes boys the same you do, but he definitely likes you in a way more than friends, though I am not saying anything else about that." And with that Kevin scowl and pout was back on. "Hey, you want? Then fight for it!" She added slightly angry while pointing her index at him.

That action was enough to make the raven be quiet, even though he tried again and again to come with a reply, but every time he opened his mouth he almost instantly closed it knowing there was no winning there. It's not that Kevin was scared of going after Ben, and if – or when – he were to do so he would give it all he got, but what was making him hesitate was the fact that Ben may come to hate or be disgusted by him. If that were to happen he would definitely have to move and would end up losing his two best friends. The broken heart would be of no help either.

Both teen enjoyed the silent for a while, Kevin pondering about Ben and Gwen pondering about, well, who knows as she drank her smoothie away. Then the moment was abruptly ruined by a nearby explosion. The heroes exchanged a look, got up and started running towards the source. Gwen pulled her phone from her pocket and started to dial Ben's number, but Kevin's hand captured her wrist in a strong grip. "Let him enjoy his day off. He was really looking forward to this game." Kevin said, silently implying that if she dialled another number that phone would fly straight into a wall. Gwen gave him a look of concerned but nodded in agreement nonetheless, putting her phone away and running faster, if the threat were to spread out any more someone else would end up warning Ben.

There was thirty minutes of game left, the challenging team had score one game and Ben's team was still in the zero, mostly because of the brunette. Although quick a decent player, today the hero teen was just not delivering it, making silly mistakes that were affecting the big plays the team had planned. The one most confused about this unexpected development was Ben himself, he just didn't know what was wrong with him. He wasn't really feeling the game, as if something was missing, and he kept getting distracted by the stand, which he kept stealing glances at looking for something. _But what? What is missing?_ He pondered to himself with a frown, and missing another pass in his daydreaming.

Then a girl appeared in the stand. A red haired, somewhat lanky girl, with messed hair and crumped clothing, not exactly presentable, but no one even bothered to look at her. Except Ben. The brunette caught sight of her cousin instantly and his brain on overdrive in the following second. _Ok, Gwen is here, but where is Kev? And why is she so roughed up?_ He thought. _Oh, I get it, Kevin was lying about being gay, he simply wanted Gwen attention, and then they made out. So they were making out, got late for my game, and Kevin couldn't be bothered to show up. Well, that's fine by me!_ He concluded with a sour feeling in his chest.

After his cousin showed up the game changed radically. The hero teen became a beast, secretly fuelled by rage, and no player dared stand in his path, resulting in the game ending in a crushing victory of five to one. The players shook hands, traded pleasantries, critiques and small talk, traded shirts and walked towards the shower, all but one. Ben went straight for the stands, where his cousin was waiting for him a few steps away from it.

Hiding his anger away, Ben smiled as his cousin ran up to him. She gave him a huge smile and was about to huge him, but seeing how sweaty, dirty and smelly he was she decided to just stand somewhat close to him was good enough. "Congratulations Ben! You owned that game!" She said, truly happy for her little cousin.

Ben laughed and held his head high. "Of course. I fight aliens all the time, a football game is easy." He said with a smirk, then he crossed his arms and tried to make a fake angry face, though some of his real anger showed in his deep, green eyes. "But you were late! And where's Kevin?" He asked. _Not that I care for that jerk, whatever. _He added mentally to himself.

Gwen's smile faded. She let her head fall down a bit and looked away, using her right hand to hold her left arm. "Sorry Ben, but there was an alien attack." She said and shock painted Ben's face. "Kevin didn't want to call you since the game was so important to you, and there was only three of them!" She quickly explained, "But they were really aggressive and strong, so Kevin took most of their attacks to defend me, and because of that he….he…." She couldn't finish, the harsh truth lingering around. "His is parked not too far from here, I left him in it. I thought you may want to see him." She finished in almost a whisper.

By the time Gwen had finished the story Ben was pale, his jaw dropped and eyes as wide as dinner plates. He wasn't even sure if his heart was even beating or if time was still moving forward, for all was quiet, still, frozen, de- _No! Not dead! NOT DEAD! _His mind shouted. And suddenly he was running, desperately trying to reach the green car that could be seem miles and miles away, - or at least that's how it seemed to Ben at the moment. He couldn't believe it, Kevin couldn't be dead, that was impossible, he was too stubborn to die. Could it be Karma for Ben thinking he didn't care for the ruffian? _No, it was a lie! I care for him, more than anyone, Kevin!_ But of course he tried to deny before, he spent his life liking girls and suddenly he was head over heels for the raven brute. And now he regretted doing so for now Kevin was gone, lost forever.

His eyes were tearing up making it hard to see, his legs were shaking and threatening to give ground, he felt dizzy, feverish, but Ben kept on running. He could see the green car now, the beautiful and powerful car the raven took such good care of, the car that would never be driven again. The brunette could still picture the buffy teen leaning against the car, arms crossed and a cocky smirk on his face for no good reason. Though that image seemed too solid. _Wait, that isn't an image, that's Kevin!_ He thought to himself, as he stopped a few feet away from his best friend in absolute awe.

Kevin took a step forward, his hair was a mess and his clothes were pretty much rags, clearly taken great damage from the previous fight. He had a few scratches and bruises that gave him the appearance of a vandal who just came out of a fight. "Hey Ben, nice game. Sorry I didn't go to the stands, I thought I would have steal some of the thunder looking like this." He sign to the state of his clothes and himself, and truly a man with this appearance would made everyone look at him instantly. "Lucky for me I had some of my epic alien tech binoculars so I could watch the game." He boasted, though he pretty much only watch Tennyson. And suddenly Ben crashed into Kevin, both fists hitting him in the chest and slamming him in his vehicle. "Ben?" He asked confused.

"You… you…." Ben gritted his teeth. _I thought you were dead! You idiot! You were fine this whole time? How dare you go into a mission without me? Imbecile! _He wanted to shout, but speaking seemed like an impossible task and his both was shacking as he tried to understand what just happened. He wanted to punch Kevin, to beat the crap out of him for scaring him like that, for missing the game, for being so important in his life, but instead he pulled the raven down and crashed their lips.

It wasn't a kiss, not at first, it was simply Ben crushing their lips together as a few tears ran down his cheek and Kevin looking confused. Then Kevin relaxed, closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around the smaller man and tilted his head to better match the lips he had missed so much. Ben didn't dare to move, he kept a tight grip on Kevin shirt, his knuckles gone white by now, as if letting go of Kevin would make the raven vanish, but eventually he had break the kiss for air.

As the boys locked eyes, panting for air and still locked in the same position, Ben glared at his soon to be boyfriend. "Don't you ever miss another game. And I'll kick your ass the next time you go into a mission without me." He threatened, his voice dangerously low. "I swear I'll kick you all the all to the void, Kevin E. Levin."

Kevin chuckled. "Possessive, that's kind hot." He replied, leaning in and whispering in Ben's ear the reply, "But if I am yours then you are mine, and I am never letting you go, Benjy." He finished by biting down the lobe and dragging his teeth back slowly, nearly dragging moan out of his brunette. Then their eyes locked again and both teen smirked, mentally agreeing to have some seriously rough sex as soon as possible. It could even be that they would do it right then and there, if it wasn't for a loud cough coming from nearby.

As both teen looked and found Gwen standing there with a smirk and crossed arms their faces started to burn, both looking as red as a tomato, and they quickly jumped back, and both regretted it instantly as the lack of corporal heat strikes. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to startle the cute couple. " Gwen said with a giggle, gaining a stare from both her friends.

Ben was the first to react, stomping his foot forward and pointing angrily at his cousin. "Gwen, that wasn't funny! I thought Kevin was dead! How could you do that?" He all but shouted, and thank god there was no one around to hear him or else he would have regretted it later, but the red haired simply rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"I never said he was dead." She said calmly. "I said I left him in the car, that's all." Ben's eye went wide open as he recalled the conversation and found that she was actually telling the truth. A second blush spread through his face, this time one of being embarrassed for falling for such a stupid trick. "It was kind of obvious that there was something between you two, so I decided to simply give a push. You can thank me later." She finished with a gleeful grin and winked to her cousin. "Well, that was a great game Ben, but I think I'll be going home now. You behave ok?" She said as she started walking and waved to the boys.

Ben was speechless, Gwen was definitely the devil when it comes down to manipulating people. As he looked at Kevin he noticed the raven was somewhat confused, the mana user probably didn't inform him about the plan. _As if falling for it is_ not bad enough, now I have to explain it to Kevin. He is never going to let me live this down! He thought to himself. "I'll explain it later." Then he smirked and added before Kevin could say anything. "Boy, did I sweat in that game! I could really use a shower now." That statement only made Kevin look even more confused. "Say, Kev, do you have a shower at your place that I could use?" He asked in a flirty tone, and Kevin finally understood where Ben was trying to get at.

The raven smirked. "To your luck, it just happened that I do, Ben." He replied opening the passenger door of his green car. "Though it' on the second floor, and I'm not sure you are going to be able to reach it." He said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Ben laughed, kissed his new found lover and got in the car. Kevin quickly got in as well and started to drive even more furiously than the usual. Ben couldn't resist but reach over and take his hand into his own, finger interlaced. To think he, Ben Ten, would end up with him, Kevin Eleven, and that he would be pretty happy about it too.

* * *

**A/N: **That's it, I hope you guys enjoyed. This was written from a surfe of inspiration, and as inspiration left it became somewhat harder to write, thus why the end looks a bit sloopy. I actually had in mind a lot more, such as their first date, them getting used to actually dating guys, a real hot lemony scene, but as I siad, inspiration left, and the fact that I managed to finish it is already something.

As you can noticed there are plenty of grammars mistake here, the reasons are:

1 - English is not my first language.

2 - I am too lazy to proof read it.

3 - It hasn't been beta'd.

R+R welcome. If you like my writting style pm me with a request for a plot and I may write another.


End file.
